Emperor Ningzong of Song
Emperor Ningzong (November 19, 1168 - September 17, 1224), personal name Zhao Kuo, was the 13th Emperor of the Song dynasty, unless you wanna say the 4th Emperor if you ignore the Northern Song Dynasty. Although he was a great patron of the arts and made cultural and intellectual achievements in his reign, Zhao Kuo was weak-willed, and the political side of his reign was unstable as money inflated which would threaten the economy, and his support of aversion towards Neo-Confucianism in his imperial court would even divide the court, which destabilized his realm. Zhao Kuo was known to be a very humane ruler, empathizing his subjects and issued tax exemptions every year. Early Life Born in 1168, Zhao Kuo, was the son of Emperor Guangzong and Empress Cixi (manipulative). Zhao Kuo was eager to learn and read when he was young and he got a good education from his father since he was the only living son of him, but spoiled Zhao Kuo with gifts way too much. Zhao Kuo succeeded Emperor Guangzong when the latter was forced to abdicate in 1194. When Emperor Guangzong abdicated, Zhao Kuo was the natural choice since he was the only living son of Emperor Guangzong. Reign In 1195, he dismissed Zhao Ruyu, who helped him gain the throne. One of his ministers (who hated Neo-Confucianism) decided to invade the Jin dynasty because they were suffering natural disasters. However, they were beaten back by the Jin dynasty. Zhao Kuo had no surviving heirs, and Emperor Xiaozong had no other surviving male descendants, so Zhao Kuo made a distant relative Zhao Hong his heir and adopted son. Zhao Kuo died on September 17, 1224 from an illness having ruled 30 years, but Zhao Hong didn't succeed him, it was Zhao Yun. Family Father: Zhao Dun *Various Women **''The oldest son died early'' **''Zhao Jun, Prince Yanchong of Hui'' (兖冲惠王 趙埈; 25 July 1196 - 9 September 1196) **''Zhao Tan, Prince of Bin'' (邠王 趙坦; 29 January 1200 - 28 September 1200) **''Zhao Zeng, Prince of Ying'' (郢王 趙增; 18 December 1200 - 7 January 1201) **''Zhao Jiong, Prince of Hua'' (华王 趙坰; 1200) **''Zhao Qi, Prince of Shun'' (順王 趙圻; 9 February 1207 - 17 March 1207) **''Zhao Zhi, Prince of Shen'' (申王 趙墌l; 22 March 1207 - 1 May 1207) **''Zhao Ji, Prince of Su'' (肅王 趙垍; Early 1208 - 30 May 1208 ) **''Zhao Chi, Prince of Pi'' (邳王 趙坻; 9 February 1223 - 28 March 1223) *Adopted Sons **Zhao Xun, adopted around 1205 **Zhao Hong, adopted in 1221 **Zhao Yun, adopted in 1224 Personality & Traits Zhao Kuo genuinely cared about his people, pitying them when they work. Zhao Kuo is said to be so humble, each day, he wore modest clothing, and is said to use tin as a replacement of silver. One time, a eunuch asked him why he didn't celebrate the Lantern Festival (Zhao Kuo was sitting with only a candle), to which Zhao Kuo sternly said, "What do you know! Hundreds of people don't have food to eat, so how can I drink alcohol without thinking?""你知道什麼！外間百姓沒有飯吃，朕怎麼能有心思飲酒呢？" He even downright refused the throne when forced to even crying. Zhao Kuo appears to be in very poor physical condition, as needs two eunuchs to hold a screen advising him not to drink too much or he'll vomit. He also drinks no more than three cups. Zhao Kuo was known to be patient and an avid learner, but he only focused about the number, not the quality, so this hindered his governing. Category:Song Dynasty Category:Southern Song Dynasty